<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No more obstacles by Squibblet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986371">No more obstacles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibblet/pseuds/Squibblet'>Squibblet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibblet/pseuds/Squibblet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For his birthday Kim invites the class to a watery obstacle course. Marinette and Adrien steal the show. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No more obstacles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette hummed absently along to the music as she added the finishing touches to her chat noir inspired two-piece. She hadn't realised exactly when she'd started feeling differently about her leather clad counterpart, but she'd begun to realise her feelings were changing when hints of him slipped into almost everything she made. A paw print here, a flash of black and green there, a hint of leather added. Of course, she was still hopelessly in love with Adrien, and so she didn't feel it was fair to say anything to chat. She was pretty sure he had given her his whole heart, and a half a heart in return didn't seem like much of an exchange. But she'd come to terms with her split feelings. After over four years of superhero activities, adding extra drama to her plate just felt unnecessary. Realising that she might have been a little over dramatic about her feelings in her younger years, she had put some effort into getting over her stumbling around Adrien, and had finally formed a solid and comfortable kind of friendship. She realised she had put him on a bit of a pedestal before, but now she actually knew him, he was a lot more human, and actually kind of goofy and silly. Of course that realisation had only made her fall in love with him more, but with her growing feelings for chat, it didn't feel right to risk her friendship with Adrien. So she just got on with it, and if almost everything she made had a little of chat in them, well at least he never saw her in civilian clothing. </p><p>Tomorrow was Kim's 17th birthday party, and she couldn't wait. He had hired out the whole swimming pool and a special watery obstacle course for the whole class to play on. Chloe and Sabrina had decided they were far too mature to play on kids toys and thankfully Lila was away staying with her dad. But the whole rest of their class was coming, plus Kim's girlfriend odine, Luka and kagami, who had all become honorary members of the class. Kagami and Luka were technically her and adriens ex's, but those relationships had been a few years ago and neither had really gone anywhere. Marinette could never get over Adrien enough to enjoy being with Luka, and they'd all been so young and inexperienced it was easy to move into friendship instead. Her and Luka were actually pretty close, and she got on really well with kagami now too. She didn't know what happened with her and Adrien though, the two avoided that subject, but they were all comfortable together, water under the bridge. She had a few worried conversations with tikki about where to leave her little kwami when she was swimming, but tikki had said it was ok to leave her in the changing room for a few hours, she would have to run in there to transform anyway if an akuma appeared and Hawkmoth had been so quiet lately it didn't seem like much of a risk.</p><p>---<br/>Adrien had been looking forward to Kim's party for weeks. Nino had been making lots of suggestive comments about seeing all the girls in their swimwear, but honestly, Adrien was just so happy his dad had actually let him attend something for once. Although he thought it was probably because of the innocent nature of the party and that it would be over early. He  was early, and settled down on a bench outside the pool to wait. It was a bright spring day, still cold, but fresh. Adrien tilted his head back to catch the sun, and closed his eyes, savouring the warmth of the gentle rays. His mind drifted, as it had been more and more lately, to marinette. They'd been spending more time, just the two of them, and since getting to know her better, he'd begun to admire her more and more. She was feisty, and competitive. She stood up for what she thought was important and she could be so thoughtful, gentle and kind to her friends. She could be silly and playful, but always knew when to be serious, and she got so focused sometimes he found himself just watching her, totally wrapped up in another world. Being around her, he felt such a sense of peace and comfort, something that he didn't seem to find with anyone else. If he was being honest with himself, he had started noticing more than just how much he liked her as a person, he had started to realise how much he also liked the way she looks. Adrien wasn't too interested in looks normally, being a model, he was around beautiful girls all the time, and he knew that the way you looked had very little in common with who you were as a person. Marinette was very beautiful, but you had to pay attention to really see her. And now he had started paying attention, it felt like it was all he could see. When she was happy her joy lit up her whole being and shone out of her. When she was helping someone the softness and kindness on her face would make anyone feel better. She was so expressive, and he loved watching the transformation of her face when she beat him at ultimate mecha strike, or when she shyly offered him a croissant. He liked watching her all the time really, he wasn't ready to look to close at that, it was all too complicated. He was still sure that ladybug was his soulmate.. he was just maybe not so sure about what that meant now. But life was busy enough without adding more confusion, even if his dad had surprisingly been easing off him in recent times. At any rate, he was just content to enjoy being around marinette and get to know her. Ninos arrival snapped Adrien out of his reverie. And the two joked and caught up as they headed inside to get changed.</p><p>Kim had really gone all out on the party, sure it was an inflatable obstacle course, but he was taking it veerry seriously. They each had a qualifying round, and then they would be taking it in pairs, each person going with the next highest qualifier for a doubles round. Adrien was feeling very confident that he would be the top spot. in the past when he'd had gym with these guys, he'd gone pretty easy, but four years of fighting as chat noir, working out, fencing and martial arts had left him quick and agile. And he didn't feel like hiding it today, although he almost felt bad about outstripping the rest, especially Kim on his birthday, it'd be funny to see the look on his face though. He also couldn't wait to see marinettes face when he took his turn, she'd had some pretty big words when they'd been talking about the day, she could get really competitive. But he just couldn't see her doing well, he didn't see how she could be particularly athletic, she was so clumsy, always dropping things and falling over. He liked listening to her challenge him, but after being beaten by her every time they played video games, he was looking forward to having an upper hand for once. </p><p>As if thinking of her summoned her out, marinette came out from the changing rooms with Alya, although he barely registered the other girl. Adrien was pretty sure his heart had stopped, time froze for a second and all coherent thought left his head. Marinette was, well, definitely a lot more athletic than he had previously thought. And then suddenly his heart restarted with a vengeance, as he realised she was wearing his colours.... he had a sudden urge to rush over and cover her up so no one else could look. Adrien swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. He knew his cat tendancies were enhanced by the miraculous, and had dealt with the problematic territorial feelings in the past, but mostly over pens and unimportant things. This, this was a lot harder, especially as she was wearing his colours. And not even just colours he noticed, but there were tiny green pawprints around the waist band, it zipped up in the front, and the tiny bell that closed it was identical to his own, but in miniature. Adrien turned away in a vain attempt to calm himself down, and saw Luka quickly turn his head to look away from Adrien, a curious expression on his face. Which was embarrassing, but what happened next was worse, as Luka walked over to marinette and gave her a big hug, loudly complimenting her on her swimsuit and asking if she made it herself. The two laughed and joked. Adrien couldn't look directly at them, he needed to get a hold of himself and watching them together was really bringing out the green eyed monster. He wished nino hadn't immediately gone to Alya and had stayed by his side instead to distract him. His first clenched as Luka leaned in and whispered in marinettes ear, something that made her blush fuscia and lightly punch him on the arm. <br/>"Shut up, is not!" Luka leaned back in and whispered again and Adrien clenched his hand until his nails, short as they were out of his cat attire, drew blood. Luckily just then Kim's voice boomed out over everyone. <br/>"Line up people!! We are starting the first round!" Adrien was near enough by that he managed to make it as the first contender, he would rather have gone later on, for maximum shock value, but he really really needed to burn off some of these feelings, and a watery obstacle course was perfect. </p><p>"Alright! Adrien up first! Have a good round pal, don't be too sore when I whip your butt after." Kim joked. Adrien winked at him good naturedly, and was off. He had meant to show off more, take his time a little. but as soon as his feet touched the bouncy inflatable his mind cleared, as it always did when he went into action, and he bounced and flipped his way across the course, coming to the end so quickly that he wished he could go back and do it all again. He turned back and saw his classmates staring at him with open mouths. He guessed he didn't need to try too hard to show off after all. He looked to marinette and was surprised that she had a small frown on her face, he guessed that she was pissed that she had been taunting him about winning all week and now knew she had no chance, but he still wished she looked more impressed, that's what he'd been going for. It had worked though, he felt calmer now, had managed to put his crazy cat aside, he would never want to control her actions and who she talked to whoever she was to him, but somehow the thought of her not being his hurt. he went and sat at one of the tables and chairs by the side of the pool and waited for his other classmates to start. Kim snapped out of it and resumed the races, he looked impressed though. Adrien was glad it hadn't upset him, Kim was known for his fierce competitive nature. </p><p>Marinette was stewing, she'd planned on beating Adrien, and she was still pretty sure she could, even though he had been incredibly fast and impressive. But she had planned on just beating him so that she didn't show herself up too much... And now, to beat him, she was going to have to seriously shock all her classmates. Which might, just possibly make someone look closer and figure out her double life. She hadn't figured out what to do yet when suddenly it was her turn. <br/>"Don't worry Mari" Kim taunted good naturedly, "we all know how clumsy you are, so don't worry when you fall in straight away!". Oh, damn, she couldn't let that slide..  he was most definitely on now. Marinette took a deep breath and stepped into her ladybug mindframe.  Launching herself from the poolside.</p><p>Adrien had patiently watched as his other classmates took the stage, Kim, Alix and odine were all predictably good, but Luka, Alya and nino all surprised him by being really fast and agile. But now marinette was up, and he was starting to feel a little bad for her. Rose hadn't been great and had fallen in quite a lot, so had Ivan and mylene, and max hadn't been amazing but had kept it together well, but Adrien was a little worried for Mari's pride, he knew how clumsy she could be and it was hard to be last, although at least everyone was a little bored of watching now and had wandered off to the snack table or were standing around chatting. Adrien was glad he had stayed apart to keep watching the minute marinettes foot left the side of the pool, he was pretty sure his jaw had never dropped so fast. She was amazing, she seemed to take the course in a totally different way to everyone else, himself included. She flipped and jumped and propelled herself so fast, he was sure she would beat his time easily. When she landed at the end of the course (with what he was pretty sure was a triple back flip) he looked around to see his classmates all staring as open mouthed as he had been. Luka was the only one who didn't look massively surprised, and Adrien wasn't too keen to think on why that might be. </p><p>Marinette was blushing now, looking down with her hands behind her back and looking so utterly adorable that Adrien wanted to go and wrap his arms around her. But Kim was already there, recovered from his shock and lifting marinette above his shoulders announcing her as the ultimate winner. They all gathered around as Kim told her how he wasn't even mad he got beaten because those were some sick moves. </p><p>"So, Adrien and marinette are obviously going to whip all our butts" Kim laughed, "so bets can now be on for second places! Ninos with Alya, Luka and kagami..." Adrien zoned out as Kim announced the other pairs and began taking bets on who would come second place, he had forgotten that tiny detail, he was going to be up with marinette, running the race together.. and his blood ran cold and then hot of getting close to her in that particular outfit. Marinette appeared at his elbow. <br/>"I told you I'd beat you slowpoke" she joked, giving him a little wink. <br/>"I was not expecting that!" He admitted, "how have you been holding out on us all huh?? Are you like, a professional gymnast or something like that?" Thankfully he could speak, and his voice came out, almost normal. <br/>"or something like that", she said, blushing and looking away. </p><p>	"Alright you two" Kim announced, "stop flirting and get up there already, we need you to show us how it's done!". </p><p>	They headed to the starting line hesitantly. Marinette looked about as panicked as he felt. He held his first out to her,<br/> "hey, together right?", She bumped his fist, looking at him curiously. <br/>"Together." She agreed. And they both jumped. </p><p>Adrien would look back on that moment for the rest of his life, but he could never remember how they finished the course, he could just remember how right it felt, how everything clicked in place as they swung each other up, leaned on each other, and travelled together like water flowing, as natural as breathing. </p><p>Needless to say, they beat both their times and left the whole class looking flabbergasted again. It had felt exactly like fighting an akuma, surely there was no way that would have been possible without a lot of practice together. Adrien looked at marinette and could suddenly see how she would look in spots, and it was very similar to his ladybug. He turned to her and whispered <br/>"my lady?" At the exact time marinette blurted, a little louder than him "kitty?!"<br/>	"Well I guess the cats out of the bag?" Adrien joked. Marinette punched him, pretty hard on the arm. <br/>"I bet you've been waiting to use that all along" she said, but he was pleased to see she was blushing slightly. "we need to talk about this, but, not right now, let's meet, our usual spot. Tonight." Adrien nodded, and they turned back to their recovering friends, who were all getting ready for their own races. </p><p>	The rest of the day passed in a blur, Adrien couldn't remember who had gone next, who had been good or bad, who had won second place, who he had talked to or what he'd said. But he knew he hadn't left marinettes side all day. She'd told him people might get suspicious, but he had said to her that he had finally found her and there was no way he would be letting her go now, which really made her blush. Anyway, he was pretty sure only Luka had noticed, Adrien had seen him watching them a few times, looking pleased and a little smug. All Adrien wanted, was to be alone with his lady. And whatever she wanted from him, he would give it. As far as he was concerned he was hers, heart, body and soul. If she didn't feel the same, he would still be there for her, love her, in whatever capacity she wanted, for as long as he lived. Adrien was tired of secrets and hiding. He loved every inch of that woman, and he was going to make that crystal clear. </p><p>	Marinette was freaking out. Not a particularly unusual occurance, sure, but it had become rarer in recent times. But now, she was really freaking out. Pacing her room frantically and spouting a string of panicked words to Tikki, who was trying her best to calm her erratic charge down. There was a soft sound on her roof, followed by tapping at her trapdoor. Marinette froze. </p><p>	"Let me in Princess" came chats voice, calm but firm. Marinette opened the trapdoor and chat dropped into the room. "What are you doing here chat, we aren't meeting for another 20 minutes, and not here." </p><p>Chat held his hands out in a placating gesture. "Marinette, I know you, well enough that I'm absolutely certain you've been pacing your room, freaking out, and might even continue to do so until you missed our little rondevoux." Marinette opened her mouth to protest but chat but a finger to her lips. "Please princess, I was doing the same at home, I want to say this all now before I lose my nerve." Marinette nodded, wide eyed but silent, and motioned them both to sit. Once settled, chat detransformed and Adrien sat before her, plag went whizzing off to find tikki. Marinette stared, open mouthed. <br/>"Sorry, I probably should have checked before I did that, it must be weird." Adrien said a little sheepishly. Then he took a deep breath and began. "I'm sure, like it has for me, this has brought up a lot of stuff for you. But I also know your primary concern will be safety, and Hawkmoth. I want you to know, I will never tell anyone your identity, no matter what may happen. I also promise not to make a habit of visiting you here as chat, I'll come as Adrien or meet you away from your house as chat. My first worry is always going to be you, and your family, and I'll never put them at risk. I also want you to know, that whatever you want from me, I will gladly give it. I've been in love with ladybug since that first day, but I've been in love with marinette for nearly as long. I had a harder time admitting it to myself, being in love with you always felt disloyal to ladybug, now my heart feels whole. But although I love every inch of you, and will do forever marinette. I'm not asking for anything from you, not even a response. I will give you whatever you need from me, and if that is just friendship, or partnership, then that's what we will be. There is no pressure from me to be anything more. I'll always be here for you, whatever your feelings, if you need me. My kwami has told me about the dual nature of our miraculous, about the fate and destiny of the two weilders, and I'm sure you have heard it as well, but forget that. Whatever you chose is more important, and you don't even have to make a decision yet, we don't have to talk about any of this until you're ready. I just wanted you to know where I stand, so you can stop freaking out." Chat smiled at her, looking up to see tears tracking silently down her cheeks. He reached up his hand to brush them away, looking concerned. But marinette smiled at him, and, to his surprise, leaned forward and kissed him. Marinette had never been that good with words, sometimes she could give a good speech, but she had never been great at talking about her feelings. But that didn't matter, she poured all of her love into that kiss, the joy of finding him, the acceptance of all sides of him, the gratefulness at his words, and the utter love and devotion she felt. When she pulled back, Adrien was looking at her with wonder in his eyes. <br/>"I really hope that wasn't a best friends kiss." He joked uncertainly. Marinette giggled.<br/> "I've been in love with Adrien since you took the time to apologise to me after the gum incident, and gave me your umbrella to walk home in the rain. I don't know how long I've been in love with chat, but everything I make comes out with damn pawprints all over it, and let me tell you, it's been very confusing." Adrien took her hand in his, a huge grin on his face. <br/>"I didn't tell you how much I loved your swimsuit my lady" he started, his voice low and sensual, "you looked pawsitively pawfect." Marinette punched his arm.<br/> "Chaatt" she protested "that was beyond awful."<br/> "Not chat right now." He pointed out. <br/>"Yeah well, Adrien never makes such terrible one liners, you'll have to be careful or your terrible sense of humour will reveal you to the masses." Marinette teased. <br/>"Meouchhh, I'm wounded" Adrien replied, and they both dissolved into laughter. Once they'd calmed down, Adrien pulled her closer, <br/>"can I please kiss you again my lady?" He asked tentatively. Marinette didn't answer, she just leaned forward until their lips met. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>